Pierced earrings are known which comprise a post which extends through the wearer's ear lobe, and to which a variety of different ornamental earring elements may be selectively threaded. Such earrings are described, for example, in Ferro U.S. Pat. No. 3,504,507.
The pierced-ear earring of the present invention, however, constitutes an improvement over the Ferro type of pierced-ear earring in that the assembly of the invention lends itself readily for insertion into the ear lobe from the front by a conventional ear piercing device gun, as distinguished from Ferro's ear piercing from the rear.
The pierced-ear earring of the invention may be sold as a kit at ear piercing establishments; the kit consisting of the post and the front and back caps described above, together with an assortment of screw-on earring decorative elements of different shapes and colors.